


I'm With You

by innusiq



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-21
Updated: 2003-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bridge is where it all begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my betas: Jean and Alex. And Sally, this is all your fault.

He should take the warning signs and leave this town, but for some reason he wasn't. He was choosing to ignore every instinct in his body telling him to run and instead, standing still. Lex hadn't even been settled in his new home an entire day before nearly dying by his own hand, but so was his life. 

Life was never one to treat him kindly, so why would he expect it to start now? Then again he never expected it to in the first place. If it did out of some miracle, there was sure to be a payback looming in the shadows that he would owe for such good fortune. Trust no one and nothing, the survival philosophy of the Luthor Clan and while it was Lionel who wrote the book, it was Lex who studied, memorized and perfected his elder's rules. 

Lex was an expert at shutting down and shutting everyone out. It was an ability he needed to implement in order to remain in control of his life. Yet, while he had years of practice, perfecting the tactic, he felt his own defenses falter in a split second, at the hands of a mysterious boy bringing him back from the beyond. His mask slipped and for the first time that he could remember, he felt exposed and vulnerable and those were both feelings he had no plans of getting used to. Being exposed and vulnerable was crippling in the business world and if he was going to succeed he couldn't hang on to such weaknesses. 

The sun had set hours ago on a day that seemed to be the longest in his life. It started with a three hour drive from Metropolis, okay it should have been three hour drive but with him at the wheel much less time was need to travel from point A to point B, no matter the distance. His destination: exile, or as the inhabitants of the town referred to it, Smallville. It was his father's idea of punishment or a joke, either way it was all the same but what his father didn't know was that it would be the beginning of the elder Luthor's downfall, a plan that had begun long before his banishment from LuthorCorp headquarters. It was a goal Lex was determined to accomplish, even when isolated in the farmlands of Kansas. 

On one hand, he was banished from Hell to another form a Hell, where the only view to be had was cornfields and cows for as far as the eye could see. Then again, perhaps all of Earth was Hell but there was another side too. He may still be in Hell but he was also free from the constant hovering of his father. He knew that he would never be totally free of Lionel Luthor but at least now, with a few hundred miles separating them, Lex wouldn't be required to see or check in with the man daily and hopefully not for weeks on end. He was hopeful but not betting the castle on it. 

The bridge hadn't been fixed yet from the afternoon but he hadn't expected it would be. It wasn't a high priority and most likely on a list of road repairs to be taken care of as need be. Instead, there were makeshift barricades erected to keep people safe until a more permanent structure could be put into place. Lex ran his hand over the area of the missing bridge and felt a shiver pass up and then back down his spine. It was a close call, too close for his liking and he most likely shouldn't be standing here at all. In his head, he felt like he should be lying flat on his back in the morgue, waiting for his autopsy, but in reality he was alive and kicking. He was the walking dead and he had yet to figure out if that was a good or bad thing. 

Leaning over, Lex took a good long look at what could have been his own murky grave. Such a stupid lapse in judgement but there it was, proof that he truly wasn't invincible. God had nothing to do with his survival, he was well aware of that. And Satan, Lex was quite certain wasn't going to welcome Lex with open arms, especially when it wouldn't be long after that Lex would be the one allowing Satan to stay. Heaven didn't want him and Hell wouldn't take him but there was one person that seemed determined not to lose him. 

Lex closed his eyes and the entire episode flashed before his eyes. It was all being replayed just as if it were happening all over again. And just like the first time, he was convinced he hit his savior dead on but as the boy had stated, if he had, he'd be dead. In truth, they would both be dead and yet the boy wasn't and neither was Lex. Both were alive and well and connected in a way that was baffling to Lex and he was rarely baffled by anything. 

Clark Kent, son of Jonathan and Martha Kent, was a normal kid from a normal family and yet not normal in the slightest. He wasn't just another kid, in another small town in another high school. He was, amazing, that is what Lex told the boy's father. But what did that really mean? Was he amazing because he saved the life of a man that was drowning, or that he saved the life of the son of Lionel Luthor? 

Lex was a hated man before he was even truly known because of his last name alone. If he were Alexander Kent, everyone in the town would embrace him with open arms. He would be assumed as a good and wholesome person and looked up to. But the easy life was not his fate. His fate was to battle up stream to prove himself worthy of such respect that he himself had a hard time believing he would ever deserve. 

Absorbed in his thoughts, Lex didn't notice the person approaching him until he heard him speak. 

"Lex?" 

Lex turned around to see Clark Kent, boy savior and for a split second he had the sinking urge to check his pulse to make sure he wasn't nearly dead again. He regained his senses quickly and offered the boy a smile. 

"I've heard it said that a criminal will usually return to the scene of the crime but what's your excuse?" 

"Criminal?" 

"Never mind," Lex said. "I have a rather dark sense of humor. So what brings Clark Kent out this late at night?" 

Clark's hands were shoved in his pockets as he shrugged. "I was just out taking a walk. I needed to clear my head." 

"Ah, I guess I am doing the same thing, except that I drove," Lex said, making a motion towards yet another sporty, overly priced car parked in the shadows on the side of the road before the bridge. "I have to say, there is nothing like drowning to put a man's life into perspective." 

Clark came to a stop standing next to Lex, both looking over the side of the bridge. Another shiver ran Lex's spine and he noticed Clark's own shoulders shake at the same time. 

"How many cars do you own?" 

"Far too many," Lex replied, looking over at the young man. "And not enough." 

Clark grinned. 

"I've never died before," Lex stated looking down the river. He wasn't seeking for any in-depth discussion over seeing the light or crossing over, just stating the fact. 

"I've never saved anyone's life before," Clark added. 

"Yes, well I don't plan on dying again any time soon." 

Clark nodded. "I don't plan on making a habit in saving people either." 

Lex chuckled at such an innocent and honest comment for he knew the boy would be doing just that because it was in his nature to do the right thing. He was enjoying himself in the company of Clark and their conversation. He could get use to having the boy in his life, but would the boy want to have anything to do with him, once he learned who he really was. 

"Do you need a ride home?" Lex asked, stepping back from the bridge side. "I promise that I left the maniac back at the castle and won't crash the car." 

Clark smiled. He did have an adorable smile. 

"No, I could use the walk back but thanks for the offer." 

"Not a problem," Lex dismissed as if he didn't care. In truth, he would like nothing more than to drive the boy home but he wasn't going to push it. 

"I'll see you around," Clark said, turning and taking his leave. 

Lex stood watching as the boy walked out of sight and added, "You most definitely will." 

Lex turned, walking back to his car. Once inside, he revved the engine, made a U-turn and sped off back to the solitude of his new home. He realized at that point that he was going to have an interesting time in Smallville and silently thanked his father again. 

* * *

The sun was beginning its descent on the evening as he stood on the bridge overlooking the water below. His reflection was visible but not clear due to the ripples on the surface and the distance between him and the unstable waters. The day had been warm and now with the sun's setting it was cooler, but nothing near being chilled or cold. It was a typical pre-autumn day and yet the day wasn't anywhere near being typical. 

When the day began he knew everything there ever was to know about who he was and who the people around him were but one confession threw his world into a tailspin and he had no wings to level out his descent. 

At first, he thought his confessor was crazy and then he began questioning his own sanity when he found himself actually believing the story he was being told. It was ridiculous. Children didn't fall out of the sky and he had yet to see any proof that Aliens truly existed. It was preposterous. Clark was the most beautiful person he had ever met (inside and out). He was the poster boy for humanity and yet he wasn't even human. 

Lex shook his head, running both hands over his scalp before bringing them to rest in front of him. This was his payback. He had found a home in Smallville. He had found a friend (best friend) in Clark Kent and a family that for the most part was beginning to warm up to him but now, he had come to the realization that he truly didn't know them after all. Life had been shining happiness upon him and now he owed life for that happiness but he had nothing left to give as payment. 

He wasn't the most honest man in the world, Lex never claimed he was. There had been things he had done in his past and even while in Smallville that would have him cast to the wolves if they were ever found out but Clark Kent? Lie? Those words created an oxymoron when paired together. Lex knew his friend had secrets but he never thought his best friend would ever lie to him. The worst part was that it wasn't just Clark but his parents as well. The normal kid from the normal family with the values of God had been pulling the wool over Lex's eyes from day one. 

Lex could be as angry as he wanted but he had to ask himself, if he were in their position, would he trust the son of a back stabbing billionaire that Lex himself was quite certain was the devil incarnate? What would he have done had their roles been reversed? He had all the money in the world to cover up anything that needed to be covered. He could buy people off left and right to keep Clark safe but Jonathan and Martha Kent, all they had was a farm, their son and love. Those three things alone were worth more than Lex could ever pay for and yet the only way they could keep their son safe was to hide and lie. 

And now Lex knew that wouldn't be enough because the situations Clark was getting involved in were getting more and more complicated. While at the time he had no idea of the extent of Clark's involvement in the bizarre happenings around town, he knew the Kents would need help if things escalated. He could help. He wanted to help. He needed to help. 

And why was it that the billionaire's son needed to help the farmer and his wife protect their son? Because he could? Because he had nothing better to do with his spare time? The real answer was because this day was supposed to start out differently. This day was supposed to be the beginning of a new life for Clark and Lex but the new life was the reason behind the confession. In the end, Lex really couldn't be too mad about that, could he? Clark couldn't move on to a more intimate relationship while still lying to the person he claimed to love. Lex should be grateful for that fact alone but that didn't mean he couldn't be overwhelmed by the fact that he was going to be dating an alien. 

Lex laughed out loud. 'Hello, my name is Lex Luthor and this is my alien boyfriend, Clark.' He laughed even harder. His life couldn't get any weirder, even if he paid someone to make it so. 

"Lex?" 

Lex sobered quickly at the sound of his name being called. He knew it wouldn't take Clark long to find him but he had been given enough time to adjust. 

He turned his head to see a wind blown Clark walk towards him hesitantly. 

"What took you so long? 

Clark grimaced as he looked down at the ground, dragging his feet. 

"I thought you needed time to think." 

Lex nodded. "So you could have been here sooner?" 

Clark stopped abruptly, about ten feet out of Lex's personal space. 

"I could have beaten you here," he replied not looking at Lex but rather at his dust covered shoes. 

"It's been said that speeding can be quite dangerous," Lex commented. "So I've been told. I think there was an accident at this very spot not so long ago." 

Clark looked up and met Lex's eyes for the first time and nodded. "A man hit a boy going 60 and was saved by the very same boy." 

"That is the tale I've been told," Lex said, looking back down at the water. He then shrugged, continuing, "I don't believe too much in tales though. What about you?" 

Clark moved to the side of the bridge, still keeping his distance from Lex and peered over. Lex watched the concentration on Clark's face and wondered what and how far he could see beyond the water's surface. 

"I heard a tale once of a prince who lived in a castle." 

"Did you? And how did that go?" 

"He wasn't very well liked in the land he ruled, but there was one person who befriended him, who believed in him and the prince fell in love with his friend, only to find out the friend he fell in love with wasn't who he thought he was." 

"Doesn't sound like there is a happy ending for this couple." 

"It depends." 

"How does the story end?" Lex asked, turning to face Clark. 

"I don't know, no one has ever told me the ending." 

Lex offered a small grin. "I think I happen to know the ending of that tale." 

"Really?" Clark squeaked, in a tone of disbelief. 

Lex nodded. "The prince was very hurt by the secret his friend kept and confused but he understood." 

"He did?" 

Lex nodded again. "No one is perfect Clark. I am example number one of that fact, but I do understand and I am sorry for running off the way I did. I just needed to adjust to the bomb you dropped." 

"I'm sorry," Clark stated in a devastated voice. 

"For what? Obeying your parents? I may not obey my father but he doesn't deserve such respect but your parents . . . they did what they thought was best. They did what was in their power to do. They kept you safe. I don't think I have the right to ask anything more of them." 

"You deserved the truth." 

"I have the truth now." 

"And you still . . . want to be with me?" 

Lex walked over to Clark. He touched the young man's face with one hand, running the other through his dark hair and bringing it to a rest at he back of his neck. He couldn't deny Clark anything before and he wasn't about to deny him anything now. 

"I need to be with you," Lex said, offering a confession of his own. "When I'm with you, I feel safe, content, complete. I don't care what you are or where you are from. You are the reason I am the person I am today. You have affected me more than I probably even know and it's all been for the good. I am not my father because of you. You make me feel human." 

It wasn't acceptable for Luthors to cry but it was expected of Kent men and yet for as much as it was acceptable for Clark to shed his tears, he didn't. His feelings were being kept bottled up like the truth had been his whole life. The only signs being given as to what he wanted to do but wouldn't allow was the painful relief in his eyes and the slight tremble of his lower lip. 

Leaning in, Lex placed a gentle kiss on the quivering lips and the world seemed to stop spinning. Nothing mattered beyond the bridge. Parents' approval or more disapproval, outsider's opinions or even that they were from two different worlds. How different could they really be? 

It was Lex's turn to return the favor and breathe life back into Clark. 

Before thought could register of what was happening, his body was pulled closer and he found himself just short of being crushed against Clark. He always knew Clark was strong but this was solid proof of that strength and yet he also knew this wasn't the extent of Clark's power. 

The only reason they parted from the kiss was the dizziness that was a clear prelude to passing out. Lex leaned his forehead against Clark's as they stood there, still embraced by each other, just breathing. 

"I didn't get to finish the story," Lex finally said after a few minutes. 

"You didn't?" 

"No, I didn't. Would you like me to continue?" 

Clark nodded his head. 

Lex pulled away but he was still in Clark's personal space and he continued the story while straightening Clark's shirt. 

"As I said, the prince was very hurt and confused by the secret his friend kept but he understood and in time, he was able to forgive his friend. Do you know why?" 

Clack shook his head. 

"He forgave his friend because he loved him. The prince loved his friend more than anyone he had ever loved in his entire life. And that, my friend, is the ending to the tale. What do you think?" 

Clark's answer was to pull Lex in for another kiss. 

Two sets of swollen lips later and a heavy breathing duel, Lex pulled away again. 

"We probably shouldn't continue this out here?" 

Clark's eyes were unfocused even though he was looking directly at Lex. 

"Come on," Lex said, taking Clark by the hand. "I know of a castle that is just waiting for a happy ending." 

Lex led Clark to the car and once they were both in, he turned the car around and headed back to his home. It took longer than if Clark had just picked him up and ran the entire way (which he was going to have to inquire about testing out later) but he wasn't in any hurry. He had the love of his life sitting next to him and everything else didn't matter. He was happy. He had paid his dues to life and he wasn't about to give up the best thing that ever happened to him. He had a new Clark to get to know and he had a feeling he would love this Clark just as much, if not more. 

The End. 


End file.
